Farewell/guide
Flowchart Effects Guide 'Pony (ポニー)' Go out from the Red Mansion and go into the alley, arrive to the Horse Farm and interact with the pony. 'Black Uniform (くろふく)' Go to the ground floor of the Red Mansion, go into the door that near the exit, you will see a boy with red hair name Rob in the room, interact with him will give you the black uniform. 'Rifle (ライフル)' Go to the Mad World, go down and avoid all the mad chaser (better with Black Uniform effect), find a rifle among the pins, interact with it gives you the rifle. 'Lolita (ロリータ)' Go to the Dress World and find a mannequin doll with a ribbon, interact with it gives you the Lolita effect. 'Candle (ろうそく)' Go to the Blue Mansion, if the manager isn't on the counter but goes cleaning up, you can find a candle drop under the broken window in the second room from the left, interact with it gives you Candle effect. 'Bloodstained (ちまみれ)' Go to the Blue Mansion, after you interact with Eek, the girl with blonde hair, in the Blue Mansion over 10 times, you will have the chance to get to the Blood World. Go trought the blood path and go to a wide place that has many NPCs you can kill, find a door which surrounded by those NPCs, using Rifle effect to make a way by killing them and enter the door, you will see a giant bloodstained Eek sitting on the floor, interact with her gives you Bloodstained effect. 'Gerbera (ガーベラ)' Go to the Flower Garden and find a flower man, interact with him gives you Gerbera effect. 'Colorful (カラフル)' Go to the Mall and find 2 colorful NPCs in a big machine place, interact one of them gives you Colorful effect. 'Dice (サイコロ)' Go to the Casino and find the gambler, interact with him gives you Dice effect. 'Sheep (こひつじ)' Go to the Sheep Farm and find a black wool, interact with it gives you Sheep effect. 'Honey (はちみつ)' To get the Honey effect, it is better to have Colorful effect first. Go to the Hospital, using Colorful effect will make the walls have texture and one of the doors becoming red, go in the red door there will have a secret passage appears on the right of the room that can lead you to the secret room, interact with the yellow lequid on the bed gives you Honey effect. 'Mirror (かがみ)' Sleep on Relic's bed in Relic's Dream Room will have a random chance enter a room with 3 doors, go into the center door to the Mirror Room, go straight up and interact with Relic's Painting gives you Mirror effect. 'Bindweed (ヒルガオ)' To get the Bindweed effect, you need to have 100 coins first. Go to the Station and buy the red button ticket, take on train and arrive to Japanese World, find a flower texture on the floor and warp to Bindweed Garden, walk til the end you will find a giant flower, interact with it gives you Bindweed effect. 'Hair Knots (たてむすび)' To get the Hair Knots effect, you need to have Twintail effect first. Go to the apartment and go into Rob's Room, interact with him by using Twintail effect gives you Hair Knots effect. 'Twintail (ふたつむすび)' Go to the Sand Desirt and find a rusty broken robbot, go into the hole will lead you to Forest B, interact with the small girl gives you Twintail effect. 'Adult (おとな)' To get the Bindweed effect, you need to have 100 coins first. Go to the Station and buy the green button ticket, take on train and arrive to Water Plant world, find and interact with a two leaf clover warps you to the land that have two pillar, go between the pillar will lead you to a Greek Temple, interact with the light on the table gives you Adult effect. 'Fur (ファー)' Go to the Snow World and enter a log house with a small creature like a fox in there, interact with it gives you Fur effect. 'Dagger (ダガー)' Go to the Purple Hell and find a dagger on the floor, interact with it gives you Dagger effect. 'Statue (ちょうこく)' To get the Statue effect, you need to have Bindweed effect first. Go to the Forest B and go straight up, there has a Ice Mansion that the entrance is burning, using Bindweed effect to call for rain makes it extinct, then enter the Ice Mansion and go up stair, enter the big hall and interact with the statue gives you Statue effect. 'Violin (バイオリン)' To get the Bindweed effect, you need to have 100 coins first. Go to the Station and buy the blue button ticket, take on train and arrive to Neon World, find a gate leads you to the island, go into the pipe to the Ocean Floor, go between the stones will lead you to violin, interact with it gives you Violin effect. 'Duct Tape (ダクトテープ)' Go to the Factory and go into the second door from left, interact with the chair stick with duct tape gives you Duct Tape effect. Flowers Guide You need to collect 9 flowers to achive the rest 4 endings. Each time you interact with the flowers they will disappear and the effects list will appear a blank space with number count. 'Cave Flower' Go to the Forest A and enter a big hole (better with Candle effect), you will come to a cave with lots of diglett, go to the end you can find a big white flower on the wall. 'Red Flower' Go to the Purple Hell you can find a red flower. 'Neon Flower' Go to the Dark Hall and go to the left exit, you will come to the Urban City, get into the street and find a door to the Disco, the neon flower is on the center. 'Orange Flower' Go to the Japanese World by taking train and enter a Japanese House, go left or right until you reach a room that has table with a cube head NPC, open the center door and go out side, walk to the end you will see an orange flower. 'Blue Flower' Go to the second floor of the Graystone Building, go trought all the stone to the up-right which has a switch there, after pushed the switch, back to the elevator will transport you to the space (after you got the Dice effect), the blue flower can be found in this area. 'Snow Flower' Go to the Snow World and find the snow flower. 'Market Flower' Go to the Market, interact with the flower trader and use 300 coins to buy the flower. 'Sweet Flower' Go to the Sweet World, use Sheep effect go into ice-cream houses, find a house that has a vase of flower. 'Sea Flower' Go to the Ocean Floor and find a white flower behind the stones. Endings Guide Ending 1 Ending 2 Ending 3 Ending 4 Ending 5 Events Category:Walkthroughs